


Прибрежный змеелов

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Прибрежный змеелов

Эльгион собрал в главном зале всех ребят самого молодого холда Северного континента. Арфист всегда радовался, когда любознательные мальчишки и девчонки собирались вокруг него и слушали мудрые наставления. Но сегодня он решил рассказать им особую историю.  
Больше пятисот детей с интересом смотрели на него, и Эльгион, польщённый их вниманием, начал:  
— На этот раз вы услышите то, что считается местной легендой, но все эти события происходили на самом деле, иначе наш холд так и не появился бы на Перне. Мне рассказала её сама Менолли.  
Едва услышав имя арфистки, дети перестали перешёптываться. Каждый знал о ней, и любой старался подражать Менолли в том, чтобы следовать своей мечте, несмотря на все препятствия. А Эльгион тем временем продолжал:  
— Когда она была ненамного старше вас, пятнадцати Оборотов, Менолли едва не рассталась со своими надеждами стать арфисткой. Как вы знаете, она рано осиротела и оказалась на попечении правителей холда, которые слишком старались сделать из неё «правильную» холдершу, и при этом не слишком любили. Тогда её приёмные родители делали всё возможное, чтобы девочка перестала думать о песнях и рассталась с мечтами, считая, что это занятие неприемлемо для женщины. Отец её постоянно порол за сочинение музыки и пение, а мать — Мави — сделала так, чтобы шрам на руке Менолли от недавнего пореза стал грубым и не позволил бы ей играть на музыкальных инструментах. Девочка утешалась только тем, что забиралась в дальние коридоры Прибрежного холда и тихонько наигрывала несложные мелодии на дудочке или флейте. Но вскоре её чуть не лишили и этой возможности. В тот Оборот туннельные змеи стали настоящей напастью для холда. Неизвестно, откуда они появились в неисчислимых количествах, но вред от них ощущали все. Змеи забирались в кладовые и разоряли их, уничтожали запасы на кухне, ползали повсюду, даже не обращая внимания на людей. А если дети оставались одни в коридоре, на них могли и вовсе напасть.  
Ребята поёжились: многие из них видели туннельных змей, и встречи эти, как правило, заканчивались жалящими укусами, вызывающими кожную сыпь.  
— В Полукруглом в то время ещё ни у кого не было огненных ящериц, поэтому никто не мог справиться со змеями. Янус, правитель холда, отправлял лучших рыбаков уничтожать змей, но те, кто прекрасно обходился с удочкой, далеко не всегда ловко действовали ножом. В итоге удалось избавиться только от нескольких змей, при этом многих укусили, и мужчины один за другим шли к целителю, чтобы избавиться от жгучей сыпи на коже. Естественно, Менолли в то время даже не помышляла о том, чтобы в одиночку отправиться в дальние коридоры холда. Но однажды Янус, слишком злой из-за очередной неудачи в борьбе со змеями, услышал, как девочка тихонько наигрывает свою мелодию в кабинете арфиста. Он сильно избил Менолли, недовольный тем, что она развлекается в то время, как холду грозит опасность. Тогда девочка взяла флейту и убежала как можно дальше, в те самые заброшенные коридоры. Но едва она оказалась там, как поняла, какую ошибку совершила. Факел в её руке осветил пространство впереди, и оказалось, что там собралось с десяток туннельных змей. Менолли испугалась, но не растерялась. Ей вспомнился рассказ арфиста Петирона о том, что музыка успокаивающе действует на многих животных. Поэтому девочка приставила факел к стене, а сама взялась за флейту. Она начала наигрывать негромкую мелодию, и была очень удивлена поведением змей. Вместо того, чтобы наброситься на Менолли, они начали ритмично ползать, извиваясь в такт музыке, словно завороженные ею. И тогда девочка продолжила играть, а сама начала потихоньку двигаться к выходу из холда. Змеи ползли за ней, по-прежнему не рискуя напасть. Так она провела их почти до самого выхода во двор Прибрежного. Но вот незадача: чтобы открыть тяжёлую дверь, ей пришлось перестать наигрывать свою мелодию. Змеи воинственно зашипели и подползли ближе, собираясь вцепиться в ноги Менолли. Она поспешила как можно быстрее справиться с замком и выскочить наружу. Туннельные змеи бросились следом за ней, но девочка успела сноваподнести флейту к губам и возобновила мелодию. Так ей удалось усмирить тварей, и она повела их за собой к морю. Менолли прекрасно умела плавать, и знала, что все туннельные змеи быстро тонут, оказавшись на глубине. Но, едва она вступила в воду, как твари, шипя, остановились на берегу. Тогда Менолли начала играть другую, призывную мелодию, и змеи снова пошли за ней. Девочка отступала всё дальше в море, продолжая играть на флейте. Когда вода оказалась ей по шею, Менолли увидела, что змеи начинают тонуть. Тогда она остановилась, не прекращая мелодию до тех пор, пока твари не сгинули в морской пучине. И тут она обнаружила, что её отец Янус, услышавший музыку, вышел во двор холда. Он даже не видел, что благодаря Менолли Прибрежный избавился от змей, но по его лицу становилось понятно, что Янус собрался в очередной раз выпороть дочь. Тогда она бросила флейту и поплыла в сторону от холда, не желая больше терпеть униженье. Отец приказывал ей остановиться, но Менолли не слушала, продолжая грести. Янус хотел броситься за ней, но на берегу наткнулся на змею, которую его дочь не заметила. Правитель холда наклонился, чтобы ударить тварь ножом, но прежде та успела ужалить его в руку. Янус вскрикнул от боли, разъярённо добил змею и посмотрел в сторону моря. Менолли нигде не было видно. В то время рано темнело, и поэтому, рассудив, что дочь испугается и сама вернётся в холд, правитель отправился к целителю. А сама девочка пряталась в тени небольшой прибрежной скалой чуть в стороне, и, воспользовавшись уходом отца, она выплыла к берегу и пошла в холд, но не затем, чтобы прийти к родителям с повинной. Менолли осторожно пробралась в свою комнату, собрала пожитки, взяла ещё несколько дудочек и флейт, припрятанных в разных местах. Она хотела отправиться в пещеру у Драконьих камней, обнаруженную ранее. Но, уже уходя, внезапно подумала: «Я сбегу отсюда, но остальные дети Прибрежного холда так и останутся здесь, чтобы терпеть бесконечные упрёки Мави и побои Януса. А ведь у многих ребят есть свои мечты, как и у меня. Так пусть же они их тоже смогут осуществить!». Менолли рассудила, что детям нравится её музыка, и они тоже, как и змеи, пойдут за ней, только уже не вслепую и зачарованно, а осознанно — стремясь к своей мечте. Девочка прекрасно знала, где в холде находятся детские спальни, и отправилась в ту сторону. Это было достаточно далеко от покоев Мави и кабинета целителя, чтобы никто из взрослых не услышал тихую мелодию, которую начала наигрывать Менолли. Ребята, уже собиравшиеся ко сну, услышали мотив и заинтересованно выглянули в коридор. Тогда девочка ненадолго прекратила играть и сказала им: «Хватит терпеть всё, что здесь творится. Давайте вместе со мной отправимся за исполнением мечты!».  
Эльгион сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воды.  
— И все ребята… пошли вместе с ней? — спросил рыжеволосый и конопатый мальчик одиннадцати Оборотов, недавно прибывший из Руата.  
— Не все, конечно, — некоторые предпочли остаться в родном холде — но многие, — ответил Эльгион. — А самое главное — вместе с ней пошёл её сводный брат Алеми, ведь он желал вольной морской жизни, а не вечного исполнения приказов правителя. Менолли рассказала всем о пещерах у Драконьих камней и повела их туда, предусмотрительно взяв множество светильников. Алеми помогал ей во всём, и почти все дети Прибрежного холда в возрасте от пяти до шестнадцати Оборотов последовали за ними. Пока взрослые были заняты своими делами и изучением дальних коридоров, чтобы выяснить, куда исчезли все змеи, ребята собрали все необходимые вещи и вышли из холда, и никто этого даже не заметил. Они за несколько часов добрались до Драконьих камней. Тем временем уже наступила ночь, но никто не жаловался на темноту, потому что они тоже хотели ощутить свободу, ведь ребята поверили в Менолли и Алеми. А те загорелись невиданной ранее идеей: создать независимый Детский холд. Тот, где сейчас живём мы с вами.  
Все ребята уже давно догадались, что речь идёт об основании их холда, поэтому продолжали внимательно слушать арфиста, ловя каждое слово.  
— Да, именно Менолли и её брат придумали это. Они видели, что у каждого, кто отправился с ними, есть свои мечты и желания. В тот момент оба основателя Детского холда ещё не знали, как помочь им всем, но хотели, чтобы в пещерах у Драконьих камней появился новый холд. Они заночевали здесь, а на следующее утро произошло сразу несколько удивительных событий. Во-первых, началось Рождение файров, и многие ребята смогли их запечатлеть, в том числе и сама Менолли. А во-вторых, всадник, по просьбе Януса изучавший побережье в поисках пропавших детей, через дракона ощутил ментальный призыв огненных ящериц и обнаружил маленький холд. Он сначала хотел вразумить детей и убедить их вернуться в Прибрежный, но Менолли ответила ему: «У каждого из ребят могли бы вырасти крылья мечты, но в родном холде их постоянно обрывают. Так пусть лучше они живут здесь! Любой из этих детей достаточно самостоятелен, чтобы найти себе пропитание; те, кто постарше, всегда рады помочь им приготовить любые блюда. Но главное — все должны получить возможность заниматься любимым делом». Алеми тут же добавил: «Я, как сын Януса, имею право на основание, и поэтому заявляю о том, что готов быть правителем Детского холда. Прошу привлечь сюда мастеров со всех Цехов, чтобы каждый ребёнок мог выбрать занятие по душе и заниматься им, исполняя свои мечты. А ещё я надеюсь, что в будущем сюда станут направлять талантливых ребят со всего Перна. Пусть в этом холде всегда звучит детский смех!». Всаднику ничего не оставалось, кроме как сказать: «Услышано и засвидетельствовано». Правда, он настоял на том, чтобы Менолли направилась на обучение в Цех арфистов, ведь сам Главный мастер Робинтон хотел заниматься с юной сочинительницей песен. Та согласилась, но на условии, что Детский холд будет развиваться под чутким руководством её сводного брата Алеми.  
— А дальше вы уже знаете сами: вскоре состоялся Конклав лордов, решивших направлять на обучение в новый холд своих младших детей, а также талантливых ребят со всего Перна.. Мастера поддержали эту идею, прислав сюда лучших представителей всех Ццехов. И вскоре Алеми стал правителем Детского холда, а Менолли — знаменитой арфисткой, исполнившей свою мечту и сделавшей немало для развития всего Перна. Вот так и закончилась эта история. Чему вы научились, дети, послушав её?  
— Всегда нужно достойно преодолевать любые препятствия, чтобы исполнить свои желания! — воскликнул рыжеволосый мальчик из Руата.  
— И придумывать новое, что позволит и другим осуществить мечты! — добавила смуглая девушка из Тиллека.  
— И всегда исполнять свою мелодию наперекор всему, — подытожил Эльгион, с доброй улыбкой глядя на детей.


End file.
